


Of Comics and Kisses

by starcrossed_foxes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, also atsumu you should really change that lightbulb, boring comics, cheasiness youve been warned, one (1) bored tsumu, osamus strong arms, they gay and in love uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 07:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17997461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossed_foxes/pseuds/starcrossed_foxes
Summary: Atsumu just wants something interesting to think about.





	Of Comics and Kisses

The light flickers brightly in Atsumu's vision and he blinks, surprised. _Guess I'll have to change that lightbulb_ , he thinks numbly. He's so bored, sitting at his desk, staring blankly at the same page of his comic for the last ten minutes, that he may be falling asleep even though it's not even 8pm yet.

The blonde lifts his eyes up, looking at the wall instead. No use in trying to read if he can't even concentrate, and anyway it's not like he was going to do anything productive like homework in this state.

Atsumu lets his thoughts wander. There was this cute dog, yesterday when he and Osamu were on their way back from school, and he kinda regrets not stopping to pet it. Oh, and he should've told his mind to that one guy last week, who had said that his haircut was ugly, instead of just huffing at him. And-

His reflections get interrupted, the feeling of strong arms wrapping around his shoulders making Atsumu freeze for a second, before relaxing and leaning back as his brain recognizes the familiar embrace of his twin. He loves moments like these, quiet, and yet full of _something_ between them, of things left unsaid and yet always understood. Osamu's slow breath tickles his neck, and Atsumu lets out a small chuckle.

''Where did your thoughts go to, Tsumu?'' Osamu whispers, his tone warm and inquiring.

Theres a lot of ways he could answer this, Atsumu muses. He could reply with a snappy retort, something that would probably end up in a verbal contest. Or, he could also try to smartass his way out of it, with one of those sentences that he knows have a way of pissing Osamu off.

But he doesn't. He's tired, and these aren't the kind of distractions that he needs right now.

''Nowhere, really... Quite boring, this comic, if I may say,'' he answers cheekily.

''Is that so?'' Osamu asks quietly, as he lets his lips brush against the sensitive skin of his brother's neck. He places soft, little kisses all over the side of his throat, and Atsumu sighs contently at the gentle attentions.

This. This is way better than any comic could ever be.

Atsumu suddenly makes an abrupt movement, making Osamu stumble a bit behind him, his arms getting loose around his torso as his twin turns the chair around. He's facing his brother now, looking into eyes just like his own, and Osamu's so beautiful like this. Face soft, lit only by the flickering lightbulb, Atsumu feels like his heart is on it's way to beat out of his chest from the fondness.

''How 'bout you give me more... interesting things to think about, hm, Samu?'' he murmurs, a soft smile on his own face.

Osamu stares at him a few seconds and then smiles as well, his lips stretching wider than usual. His brother so rarely smiles, and it always makes Atsumu feel so warm and happy when he does, especially if it's because of him.

Osamu lets his hands go up, one stroking his twin's cheek gently, before leaning in, placing his mouth softly against Atsumu's. His other hand tangles itself into blonde locks, angling his brother's head a bit.

Atsumu lets out a little moan into the kiss. No matter how many times they do this, he loves it just as much, and it never ceases to be special. He loves the way they both fit together, like two pieces of a whole, meant to be, and finally coming together to create a masterpiece that only they know the notes of.

Osamu's fingers keep massaging his scalp, while his lips gently press on his, so soft, so sweet, so inviting... always seeming to ask for more, pulling him in. There's so many feelings in the air, so much love, and Atsumu can't exactly explain why, but it makes him feel so dizzy.

 _Osamu_ , he thinks. _Osamu, Osamu, Osamu._

It's all there is on his mind right now, and he couldn't be happier.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say that I love them. I live for them. They're my life.  
> -Argent
> 
> We were talking about the Miya twins, and we were in a soft mood, so obviously we jumped to them and neck kisses, and this was born. I adore them with all my heart <3  
> -Arany
> 
> We're just two lads obssessed with these boys. Come and talk to us about them on twitter @2starcrossedfox uwu


End file.
